


Schild

by AmyLerajie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD</p>
<p>2<br/>: one that protects or defends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schild

_He does not know what scares him the most, between the pain and the noise of the exoskeleton breaking down._   
_The teeth crash into the leg with a sound that reminds him of death and, at the same time, makes him feel fragile and tiny like a cockroach. The crunch easily becomes the disgusting sound of the tender and fragile flesh being torn too easily and the leg finally hurts._   
_Although there is no longer a leg, Reiner has to hold a scream because it burns and he can feel it with each one of its phantom cells._   
_The other titan drops him. He tries to crawl, to resume his human form and run away. A human hides easily and can go where a Titan cannot follow._   
_He cannot stand up, however, the anguish that mists his sight, the pain is strong but still bearable, although it just cannot seem to remind him that he can no longer lean on the right leg. Instinctively, he looks up to the high walls surrounding the territory of humans. There is nothing but the sun up there. What did he expected to see?_   
_Who did he wanted to see?_   
_He hears a scream and has not the time to turn around. However, he sees the human companions of that hunter of Titans approaching -their faces are unfocused and blurry- and he knows that he will not have a chance to protect and save himself._   
_He still tries to see that someone he was waiting for, beyond the walls, before trying a desperate counter-attack._

The pain in the neck wakes him up.  
Reiner sits up, looking around, bewildered. It takes him a couple of minutes to realize that this was just a dream, that he is still in the dorms, surrounded by enemies, but safe.  
However, he has to check his leg first and then the back of his head, as if anyone could really hurt him in his sleep. But no one knows and no one has to know. He is still safe.  
He feels well-known fingers on his hand, still on that weak point, as to protect it. The fingers stroke him calmly and soon, they make him move his hand away. He lowers his defences and receives a kiss as reward.  
"Nightmare." Bertolt murmurs, sliding his hands around his waist while his lips travel on the back of Reiner's neck, sliding down his spine until the shirt interferes with his path. He then moves up, circling that weak point with soothing lips.  
It's not a question. They know each other well enough not to need too many words to understand what the other feels and think.  
The companion is the only one he offers that weak point with trust, the only one that reassure him, making him close his eyes and relax. He feels that he could fall asleep with just those lips comforting him.  
And perhaps, in a similar dream, looking at the sky, he would see the other titan alive and well ready to help him from the top of the wall, dropping his hand to protect him, as always.  
Bertolt makes him fall backwards onto the mattress, producing a sound that's funny, and, for a moment, makes him afraid to awake the entire dorm. But it is only silence amplifying the sounds they make and no one seems to notice the kisses of his companion, the teeth touching the skin and the chills that blur Reiner's vision almost more than adrenaline in battle.  
It's just a moment, then the companion moves both on one side, pressing him into his chest and resting his cheek on his neck, tickling him with his breath.  
"No one can hurt you, like this." Bertolt explains, even if it is not needed. The other man does not need other than that shield on the neck, tender and strong at the same time. He tries to think that he would not even need that, if it wasn't for the nightmare, but it's a lie too big even for him.  
Reiner snorts, not too happy to be treated like a child. The arm that goes around his abdomen and under his side is uncomfortable and the leg that blocks his does not allow him to move to a position he is used to sleep in, but when he closes his eyes he knows perfectly well that there will be no other nightmares for the night.


End file.
